Algo en que pensar
by AlenDarkStar
Summary: Colección de one shots protagonizada por Hermione Granger y Viktor Krum. Hermione no se arrepiente de sus decisiones, pero siente que ha fracasado y eso es frustrante.
1. Un whisky y algo más

**Algo en lo que pensar**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling.

* * *

**Un whisky y algo más**

* * *

**Sumary:** Hermione sabía que debía ir al trabajo al día siguiente y que había tomado de más, pero eso no evitó que pidiera whisky cuando el cantinero le preguntó si podía ayudarla en algo.

* * *

Si había algo que Hermione odiaba era no saber algo. Así había sido desde pequeña. Recordaba lo fácil que era para ella obsesionarse con un tema y no descansar hasta que pudiera entenderlo. Pasó muchas tardes rodeada entre libros tratando de encontrar las respuestas que buscaba e investigando cuando se trataba de algo que no podía ser encontrado dentro de una biblioteca.

Su mirada se posó sobre la botella de cerveza frente a ella, se encontraba por la mitad y no era la primera que había tomado en la tarde. Dudaba que algunos de los métodos que usó en el pasado pudieran servirle para obtener las respuestas que buscaba. No era solo su cabeza la que se encontraba hecha un lío, era su corazón que no sabía que era lo que quería.

Tomó la botella y se la bebió de un trago. Se dijo que, si los métodos convencionales no funcionaban, el alcohol podría ser la respuesta. No estaba funcionando, pero se dijo que, si tomaba más podría comenzar a sentir los resultados. Su problema era del corazón, por lo que acudir a medidas no racionales parecía ser lo más sensato.

Sabía que al día siguiente debía ir al trabajo, que su jornada laboral iniciaba temprano y que tendría un enorme dolor de cabeza, en el mejor de los casos. Hermione era más que consciente de las consecuencias de sus decisiones. Una parte de ella le decía que todo su tiempo como empleada ejemplar compensaría un mal día y a la otra parte simplemente no le importaba.

—¿Algo en lo que pueda ayudarla? —le preguntó el cantinero mientras preparaba la bebida de otro cliente.

—Un whisky de fuego.

—¿Segura? —la mirada del cantinero se posó sobre la botella que había bebido —, sé que puede sonar raro de mi parte, pero no debería excederse con la bebida.

—No se preocupe, sé lo que hago.

—Si supiera la cantidad de veces que he escuchado eso —por la forma en que el cantinero hablaba resultaba evidente que no le creía —. Le traeré la bebida, pero en serio, no debería tomar tanto, en especial si está sola.

—Deberías escucharrlo, Herrmione.

Hermione volteó al escuchar su nombre. De todas las personas a las que esperaba encontrarse en ese bar, Viktor Krum era, sin lugar a dudas, la última en su lista. No lo había visto en años y él no le había hablado de ninguna visita en sus cartas. Su pronunciación había mejorado bastante, debía admitirlo, pero seguía notándose que era extranjero. Viktor Krum seguía siendo noticia, pero su popularidad había disminuido bastante desde que se había retirado del mundo del deporte.

—No te preocupes, estoy lo suficientemente sobrio como para distinguir entre alguien que me ofrece ayuda y entre alguien que solo quiere llevarme a la cama.

—No lo decía solo porr eso —Viktor se sentó en el asiento que se encontraba a su lado —. ¿Sabes? Me resulta extraño verte aquí, tomando sola ¿problemas del trabajo o de amores?

Hermione se río de manera escandalosa al escuchar esa última pregunta. En el trabajo todo iba bien, incluso existía la posibilidad de que le dieran un ascenso si el proyecto en el que estaba trabajando tenía éxito, algo que tenía una probabilidad de un 75 por ciento. En cuanto al amor, estaba divorciada. Su matrimonio con Ron había terminado en buenos términos, incluso ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en ser amigos. Como pareja se hicieron mucho daño y podrían llegar a odiarse de seguir juntos, como amigos las cosas eran muy diferentes.

No le dolía su divorcio. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que esa era la opción más razonable y nadie le guardó rencor. Hermione sentía que los Weasley seguían viéndola como parte de su familia y lo agradecía, pues ella los quería de la misma manera. Había pasado más de un año desde su separación y ni siquiera le guardaba rencor nueva pareja de Ron.

—¿Dije algo malo? —preguntó Viktor y de verdad se notaba que le preocupaba haberla ofendido —. Solo lo dije porque son los motivos más comunes por los que una persona termina bebiendo.

—No lo hiciste. Todo va bien con mi trabajo, o al menos no tengo motivo para pensar lo contrario y me hoy se cumple un año del día en que me divorcie.

—Lo siento.

—No lo digas como si fuera tu culpa. Ron y yo no funcionamos como matrimonio, eso es todo. Terminar fue lo mejor que pudimos hacer.

—¿Entonces…? —Viktor hizo una pausa, animándola de manera silenciosa a continuar.

—No lo sé —respondió Hermione. No sabía si era la confianza en Viktor o el efecto del alcohol lo que la estaba haciendo hablar sin ningún tipo de restricción —. Quizás solo es la nostalgia o la frustración de haber fallado. Cuando me casé lo hice enamorada, creyendo que sería para siempre, pero no. Las discusiones se hicieron más frecuentes, no podíamos coincidir en nada. Llegó la terapia —Hermione hizo una pausa para recibir la botella de Whisky que pidió, después de beber directamente de la misma continuó con su relato —, fue un fracaso ¿sabes lo que es que un terapeuta de pareja sugiera el divorcio?

—Puedo imaginarrlo —le dijo Viktor después de lo que le pareció una larga pausa. Él no se había casado, pero sabía lo que era terminar con una relación por considerarla insostenible.

—Luego viene la culpa. Nadie te reclama, pero sabes que ellos lo piensan —Hermione hizo una pausa para beber de la botella —, en especial tus hijos que se preguntan por qué sus padres no viven juntos. Piensan que no fuiste paciente, que te enojabas por nada o que no lo intentaste lo suficiente.

Viktor le quitó la botella a Hermione antes de que esta pudiera llevarla a sus labios. El tono rojo en sus mejillas se hizo más intenso y su voz comenzaba a delatar los síntomas de ebriedad. Pese a la mirada molesta que obtuvo de su exnovia, no le devolvió la botella o le demostró estar dispuesto a ceder.

Ver el puchero que Hermione hizo provocó que Viktor se riera. Mantener la botella alejada de su exnovia no fue algo que le costara. Solo tuvo que alzarla unos centímetros sobre su cabeza y la pequeña estatura de Hermione se encargó del resto. El que el alcohol comenzara a surgir efecto dentro de su cuerpo también ayudó. Si Hermione hubiera usado su varita no habría podido hacer nada para evitar que continuara bebiendo.

—Será mejor que te lleve a tu casa. No querrás hacer algo de lo que te arrepentirás después.

—Puedo cuidarme sola —se quejó Hermione.

Pese a sus palabras pagó por las bebidas que había estado consumiendo y se levantó, dispuesta a levantarse. Un mareo acompañado de dolor de cabeza la hizo detenerse por unos segundos. Hermione no estaba acostumbrada a tomar y dudaba que en algún momento pudiera hacerlo.

—¿Cómo viniste? —le preguntó Viktor mientras se dirigían a la salida del bar.

—Usando los polvos —Hermione no terminó de hablar, llevó su mano hasta su cabeza en un intento por detener el dolor.

—¿Puedes mostrarme dónde vives?

—No estoy tan ebria como para viajar en escoba.

—Podemos tomar el autobús noctámbulo.

Hermione dudó por unos momentos si debería aceptar la propuesta de Viktor. El alcohol que había consumido comenzaba a nublar su mente, pero hubiera aceptado aún sin encontrarse bajo los efectos del alcohol. Conocía a Viktor y sabía que podía confiar ciegamente en él. Viktor era un caballero y no le haría nada en contra de su voluntad.

Tomaron el autobús noctámbulo y Viktor la dejó en su casa. Hermione le insistió que se quedara, pero Viktor no lo hizo, alegando que era el alcohol el que estaba hablando por ella. Viktor se marchó en cuanto tuvo la certeza de que nada malo podría pasarle, prometiéndole que la buscaría en cuanto estuviera sobria.


	2. La biblioteca

**La biblioteca**

* * *

**Sumary: **Viktor no es un aficionado a la lectura, pero todos los días suele visitarla. No son los libros lo que le interesan sino la mujer que los lee tan afanosamente.

* * *

Viktor sabía que Hermione no había tenido intenciones de ayudarlo cuando expulsó a su club de fans de la biblioteca, pero no por ello pudo sentirse menos agradecido. Ella había aparecido sin previo aviso, al menos no para él, y golpeó con fuerza la mesa utilizando el libro que había estado leyendo. Como este era de un grueso considerable llamó bastante la atención.

Lo repentino de su reacción provocó descontento en sus fans quienes no dudaron en quejarse, pero callaron al ver la mirada amenazante en Hermione y los pájaros que esta formaba alrededor de su cabeza. La amenaza era más que evidente, casi tanto como el hecho de que nadie intervendría para detenerla.

Viktor decidió quedarse. No porque, probablemente, por primera vez se había quedado solo en mucho tiempo sino porque deseaba observarla. Hermione le había parecido aterradora, pero también hermosa e intrigante. Desde su lugar podía ver la forma en que ella leía y la concentración con la que se dedicaba a sus estudios.

Él no se consideraba como una persona tímida, pero no podía evitar comportarse como una. Cada vez que Hermione se volteaba, probablemente sintiéndose observada, cubría su rostro con el libro que tenía más cerca y pretendía estar ocupado haciendo lo que se suponía que debía estar haciendo, estudiando.

Cuando la vio marcharse se sintió como un tonto. Ella se había marchado sin que él pudiera agradecerle por su intervención o preguntarle por su nombre. Intentó correr detrás de ella, pero lo único que logró fue llamar la atención de sus fans quienes no tardaron en reclamarlo y querer abarcarlo por completo.

Se levantó temprano y le dejó una nota a su mejor amigo en la que le pedía que le guardara algo de desayuno antes de dejar su dormitorio y dirigirse a la biblioteca. Tenía la esperanza de volver a verla. Después de varias horas de espera comenzó a perder la esperanza y a tratar de dar una forma de descubrir el nombre de la misteriosa joven.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro cuando la vio cruzar la puerta. Ella no le dedicó ninguna mirada, toda su atención se encontraba colocada en una nota de papel que llevaba entre sus manos y luego en el libro que había tomado de los estantes. Viktor se dijo que ella debía estar bastante familiarizada con el lugar pues no había tenido ninguna duda sobre el lugar en que se encontraba el libro que le interesaba.

Por un largo rato se estuvo diciendo que hablaría con ella y que se presentaría, pero no pudo hacerlo. Nuevamente Hermione se fue sin que él pudiera siquiera dirigirle la palabra y nuevamente se reclamó por su falta de acción, repitiéndose que no era un cobarde y que no podía permitirse volver a fallar.

Días después se enteró de su nombre. La había visto caminar al lado de dos estudiantes, uno pelirrojo y otro de cabellos negros. Ninguno llamó especialmente su atención, ni siquiera Harry Potter, pero utilizó ese dato para dar con la información que realmente le interesaba.

Viktor Krum se aseguró de ser visto cuando colocó su nombre en el cáliz de fuego. El director de su colegio le había dado instrucciones de hacerlo, pero cuando lo hizo no estaba pensando en ello sino en el hecho de que ella lo viera. Se dijo que, antes de hablarle por primera vez, debía asegurarse de que ella tuviera una buena imagen de él.

—¿Terminaste con el asunto pendiente? —le preguntó su mejor amigo.

—¿Qué asunto pendiente?

—El que te impidió asistir al desayuno —Ivan parecía confundido.

—Necesito más tiempo.

—No quiero presionarte, pero debes recordar el motivo por el que estamos aquí y lo que pasara si no eres elegido para el Torneo de los Tres Magos.

—Lo sé.

Viktor no mentía, era solo que Hermione le parecía más interesante. Había algo en ella que no podía descifrar que lo atraía de una manera incontrolable y que hacía que ella se convirtiera en el más frecuente de sus pensamientos.

Durante mucho tiempo las cosas se mantuvieron de ese modo. Entre la timidez inusual de Viktor, la cercanía de sus fans y la distancia de Hermione no parecía haber una oportunidad para él, o al menos así fue hasta que anunciaron el baile de navidad. Hubo algo que superó su timidez y fue el temor de que alguien más se lo pidiera.

Después de observarla por tanto tiempo lo consideraba absurdo. No creía que nadie más se hubiera fijado en cada uno de los tics que tenía al momento de estudiar o que fuera el único en sentirse deslumbrado cada vez que levantaba su mano en clases y respondía con gran astucia las preguntas que los profesores hacían.

—Hermione —le preguntó —. ¿Irías conmigo al baile?


	3. Tú y yo

**Tú y yo**

* * *

**Sumary: **Era una tradición que todos los años se organizara una fiesta para celebrar la derrota de Voldemort y la caída de los mortífagos. Hermione asintió a esta, pero sus planes cambiaron en cuanto se encontró con Viktor.

**Advertencia: **Lemmon.

* * *

A Hermione no le gustaban las fiestas, la que se hacía en honor a la derrota de Voldemort era su menos favorita. Ella consideraba que no había nada que celebrar y que si se deseaba conmemorar a los caídos en la guerra había mejores formas de hacerlo como iluminar sus varitas, cuidar de sus lápidas o dedicarles unas palabras. Bailar y beber hasta perder la consciencia le parecía incluso ofensivo.

Ella tenía planes de faltar. Todos los años lo hacía y ese no hubiera sido la excepción de no ser porque Ginny se presentó en su departamento y la obligó a presentarse. Llevó una mano hasta la tela que cubría su escote y la levantó en un intento por evitar que dicha zona se encontrara expuesta. Ginny había elegido su vestuario y asegurado de que no tuviera más opción que llevar ese traje. Mentalmente le dedicó unas palabras nada bonitas y se dijo que se iría en cuanto el brindis terminara.

—Hola, Hermione —le dijo Viktor. Pese a que podía pronunciar su nombre de mejor manera su acento seguía siendo más que evidente —, no esperaba verte por aquí.

—Yo tampoco, supongo que debería elegir mejor mis amistades —al ver la expresión de Viktor se apresuró en agregar —, lo digo por cierta pelirroja molesta que puede ser muy convincente.

—Entiendo —respondió Viktor y Hermione notó que él quería decir algo más.

Ella no dijo nada. Si el deportista tenía problemas para hablar, ella no haría nada por ayudarlo. En parte era porque sospechaba de qué quería hablar y ella no se encontraba de humor para tomar ese tema. No porque le doliera, al contrario, sentía que terminar con su novio, además de volver a Hogwarts había sido de sus mejores ideas sino porque estaba cansada de intentar que los demás comprendieran que estaba bien.

—Leí tu última carta, me alegra que consiguieras entrar al Ministerio.

—Gracias —pese a sus intentos Hermione no pudo evitar sonar hostil —, estando en el Ministerio puedo hacer que la P.E.D.D.O sea más que un movimiento escolar.

—Me alegra escuchar eso ¿Sabes? Yo también he estado haciendo mi parte.

Hermione se relajó un poco al escuchar esas palabras. Si bien Hermione no era fanática del quidditch tenía amigos que sí lo eran y que se dedicaban al deporte por lo que trataba de mantenerse informada. En la última noticia que trataba sobre Viktor Krum hablaban acerca de cómo el búlgaro había reservado un asiento para sus amigos, incluyendo a su elfo doméstico el cual llevaba un atuendo bastante llamativo, obviamente elegido por él.

—Todavía se niega a recibir un salario, pero al menos puedo asegurarme de que no trabaje demasiado y que nada le falta.

—Sé de lo que hablas —comentó Hermione, recordando los casos en los que los mismos elfos domésticos eran quienes la veían como a una enemiga y los problemas que Ron tuvo por haber liberado a los elfos domésticos de la cocina de Hogwarts.

Hermione quería que los elfos domésticos fueran libres, pero por más que lo odiara tuvo que admitir que su movimiento carecía de validez si lastimaba a quienes había jurado proteger. Se dijo que reduciría sus objetivos y que comenzaría asegurándose de que los magos no usaran el poder que tenían para agredir a los elfos domésticos a su servicio.

Durante varios minutos ambos callaron. Hermione no quería hablar y Viktor parecía no saber qué decir. Eso hizo que la heroína de guerra recordara su cuarto año, cuando el búlgaro solía visitar la biblioteca con la esperanza de poder dirigirle la palabra. Después del baile él había comenzado a mostrarse más seguro y a demostrarle que no era lo que parecía. Las largas horas de plática eran prueba de ello. Viktor era bueno escuchando y eso era algo que ella no podía decir de sus amigos más cercanos.

—¿Quieres algo de beber?

Hermione asintió con la cabeza y se dirigieron al puesto de bebidas. Viktor se ofreció a servirle algo de beber y ella notó como todas las miradas estaban puestas sobre ambos. Varias personas murmuraban y se dijo que no necesitaba saber Legemerancia para saber de qué era lo que estaban hablando.

—Creo que es momento de irnos.

Aunque Hermione había considerado quedarse hasta el discurso y no solía importarle los rumores que pudieran surgir sobre ella, no estaba de humor para ignorarlos en ese momento. No fue consciente de haber utilizado el plural hasta que notó que Viktor la seguía. Pudo haberle dicho que solo quería irse de la fiesta, pero no lo hizo, ser grosera no era algo que le preocupara, el motivo de su silencio era porque hasta ese momento la compañía de Viktor había sido lo único bueno de la noche.

—¿Qué tienes en mente? —le preguntó Viktor.

—Alejarme lo más posible de esa fiesta y quitarme estos zapatos, los tacones me están matando.

—¿Te molestaría si modifico un poco tus planes?

—Te escucho, pero no prometo nada.

—No te lo había dicho por cartas porque quería decírtelo personalmente, pero he decidido mudarme a este país ¿Te gustaría ser la primera en ver mi nuevo departamento?

Hermione mentalmente se preguntó si eso era lo que Viktor había querido preguntarle cuando se encontraron en la celebración. Si esa pregunta hubiera venido de alguien más habría dudado de sus intenciones, pero no de Viktor. Él siempre se había comportado como un caballero con ella e incluso con su primer beso fue gentil en todo momento. Sabía que podía ser algo celoso, Harry le había hablado de sus inseguridades, pero también que nunca haría algo para lastimarla.

—Será un placer.

* * *

Lo primero que notó Hermione al ingresar al departamento de Viktor era que el búlgaro se había mudado recientemente. En los pasillos podían verse muchas cajas y la mayoría de las pertenencias que habían sido desempacadas estaban relacionadas con el quidditch, algo que no aprobaba, pero que no le sorprendía. Todos sus conocidos amaban ese deporte, algunos más que otros.

—Lamento el desorden.

—Puedo ayudarte con eso.

—No tienes por qué hacerlo.

—Al contrario, me gusta ordenar.

Eso no era del todo cierto, pero tampoco era una mentira. Ella solía ser bastante metódica por lo que trataba de asegurarse de que todo a su alrededor se encontrara en orden. Sus amigos, en especial Ron, solían quejarse por ello, el pelirrojo solía decir que sabía en dónde se encontraban sus cosas pese a que siempre tenía problemas para encontrarlas.

—¿Té o café? —escuchó que le preguntó Viktor —, también tengo whisky por si lo prefieres.

Normalmente Hermione hubiera dicho café, pero en esa ocasión quería algo más pesado por lo que le pidió whisky. La limpieza del departamento quedó olvidada poco después. Hermione comenzó a hablarle sobre su trabajo en el Ministerio y su lucha por los derechos de los elfos domésticos, algo que solía hacer que se olvidara de todo lo demás. Viktor le contó sobre sus motivos para mudarse.

Hermione no estaba ebria cuando besó a Viktor. Viktor tampoco lo estaba. Ese beso era algo que ambos habían deseado hacer por un largo rato y que se convirtió en el preámbulo de algo más. Hermione se apoyó sobre su regazo, notando como algo comenzaba a endurecerse bajo ella. Consciente del efecto que producía en el deportista y no quería retroceder. Ella podía sentir una humedad extenderse en su entrepierna y el deseo de llegar hasta el final.

Besó el cuello de Viktor, arrancándole uno que otro suspiro y comenzó a acariciar sus abdominales. No sabía qué clase de ejercicio hacía para mantenerse en forma, pero agradecía que lo hiciera. El tacto le resultaba agradable.

Desabotonó su camisa y comprobó lo que ya había sospechado. Una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en su rostro antes de comenzar a retirar su vestido. Ella no solía comportarse de ese modo, pero se dijo que siempre podía culpar al alcohol por haberla hecho deshacerse de sus inhibiciones. En el fondo sabía que era algo más.

Nuevamente unieron sus labios en un beso, uno en el que Hermione quería demostrarle a Viktor lo mucho que deseaba continuar con lo que estaban haciendo. Beso que fue respondido por la misma intensidad. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que se habían besado y sin embargo las emociones que sintieron seguían allí, probablemente más intensas que en el pasado.

Viktor había sido el primer amor de Hermione, pero no el único. Ella se permitió amar otra vez y el resultado no fue el mejor. No se arrepentía pues hacerlo sería negar una gran parte de su pasado y la vida le había enseñado a convertir la adversidad en una manera de hacerse más fuerte.

Por unos instantes se quedó sin aliento cuando sintió los labios de Viktor descender por su cuello. Los chupetones siempre le habían parecido algo de mal gusto e incluso se había preguntado cómo era posible que alguien los disfrutara, pero sentir la boca de Viktor sobre su cuello hizo que cambiara de opinión. Una marca parecía un precio bastante pequeño por el placer que sentía en ese momento.

Los labios de Viktor continuaron descendiendo hasta dar con su sostén. De no ser por la ansiedad que sentía le había parecido graciosos los intentos de Viktor por deshacerse de esa prenda, pero como no era el caso, apartó su mano con cuidado y se encargó ella misma de retirar la prenda que en ese momento le parecía un obstáculo.

Viktor la miró por unos instantes, preguntándole silenciosamente si podía continuar. Ella asintió con un movimiento de cabeza. Siempre había sido una persona curiosa y en ese momento deseaba saber qué era lo que planeaba el búlgaro.

Sus labios se posaron sobre su pezón derecho, al principio solo fue un roce, como si temiera lastimarlo. Luego lo rodeo con su lengua, pero sin dejar de ser cuidadoso en todo momento. Su otro pezón no quedó desatendido pues Viktor utilizó una de sus manos para acariciarlo, trazando pequeños círculos sobre este que le hicieron gemir en más de una ocasión.

—Eres hermosa —le dijo Viktor, en sus ojos podía notarse la misma adoración que le había profesado durante el baile que se hizo durante el Torneo de los Tres Magos y cuando se besaron por primera vez.

Hermione se sintió un tanto avergonzada. No por la falta de prendas o por la situación en la que se encontraba, sino por la intensidad de los sentimientos que le profesaban. Viktor había sido el primer hombre en verla como a una mujer y hacerla sentir digna de ser amada. Pese a su fama se había acercado a ella y elogió cualidades que más de uno había señalado como molestas. En momentos como ese Hermione no se sentía digna de todo ese afecto y cariño.

—¿Pasa algo malo?

Hermione lo besó a modo de respuesta. No quería pensar en ello, de hecho, no quería pensar en nada. Solo quería disfrutar del momento y vivirlo sin arrepentimientos o reservas.

Ambos terminaron de desnudarse y Viktor cargó a Hermione hasta su cama, uno de los pocos muebles que habían sido desempacados y armados. La colocó con mucha delicadeza y besó sus labios con una ansiedad que no parecía coincidir con ninguna de sus acciones previas. Sus besos descendieron hasta llegar a su entrepierna y una vez estuvo allí se detuvo.

—¿Quieres seguir con esto? —le preguntó.

—Si no quisiera no te habría dejado llegar tan lejos.

Viktor sonrío a modo de respuesta, pero no continuó. Durante varios segundos, que a Hermione le parecieron eternos, se mantuvo observándola, queriendo estar seguro de que ella lo deseaba tanto como él y que al día siguiente no habría arrepentimientos.

—¿Estás segura?

Hermione rodeó su cintura con sus piernas y mediante un movimiento de estas logró cambiar de posición siendo ella quien estaba sobre Viktor. Apoyó su pelvis sobre la del búlgaro y comenzó a mover su cadera lentamente, haciendo que sus miembros se rozaran.

—Esta soy yo quien te pide que no te detengas y no el whisky hablando en mi lugar.

Hermione tomó su varita, la cual se encontraba en el interior de su vestido y conjuró un hechizo anticonceptivo. Esperaba que con eso Viktor pudiera estar seguro de que ella no tenía ninguna duda acerca de lo que estaba haciendo. Era una mujer adulta y plenamente consciente de sus actos que quería disfrutar de su sexualidad.

Viktor introdujo un dedo en la intimidad de su amante, teniendo mucho cuidado de no lastimarla y no introdujo un segundo hasta estar seguro de que ella estaba lista. Al ver la impaciencia en el rostro de la mujer, introdujo el tercero y comenzó a moverlos, buscando el punto más sensible de la mujer que amaba.

—Te quiero adentro —le dijo Hermione y por el tono de voz que usó resultaba más que evidente que no se trataba de un pedido.

Viktor obedeció gustoso. Con mucho cuidado fue introduciéndose en ella, siempre teniendo cuidado de no lastimarla. Sus movimientos, lentos al principio, fueron aumentando cuando estuvo seguro de que Hermione se había acostumbrado a su intromisión y que estaba lista para algo más.

Hermione mordió a Viktor con fuerza cuando experimentó un orgasmo. No le importó si dejaba una marca o no. Su mente, que normalmente estaba ocupada con diferentes proyectos, se negaba a pensar en las consecuencias y solo quería entregarse por completo al placer.

Hermione decidió quedarse a dormir en casa de Viktor. No debía presentarse a trabajar ni tenía ningún compromiso al que asistir, por lo que no consideraba que el tiempo fuera un inconveniente. Sin contar su falta de interés por abandonar esa cama, en especial por dejar los brazos de Viktor que se sentían tan cómodos.


	4. Una rosa con sus espinas

**Una rosa con sus espinas**

* * *

**Sumary:** Viktor sabía que era imposible querer tener una rosa si no se podía lidiar con las espinas.

* * *

Viktor había estado acostumbrado a lidiar con las miradas acusadoras desde que era un niño. El haber sido uno de los integrantes más jóvenes del equipo de quidditch lo habían hecho el centro de muchos comentarios mal intencionados. Había escuchado que muchas personas decían que si estaba en el equipo era porque sus padres habían pagado por ese espacio, otros que era porque su madre o él, dependiendo de la versión, se habían acostado con el entrenador.

Viktor siempre trató de ignorarlos. Se dijo que si les prestaba atención a esos rumores solo estaría haciendo que cobraran más fuerza y eso era lo último que deseaba. Decidió utilizar todo el enojo que sentía en convertirse en el mejor jugador y callar a todos los que dudaban de él con sus acciones.

Con el paso del tiempo se fue convirtiendo en uno de los mejores jugadores y los comentarios mal intencionados fueron perdiendo credibilidad. Su talento hizo que llegara lejos y, pese a seguir siendo un estudiante, participar en los campeonatos de quidditch y convertirse en un jugador bastante conocido, dentro y fuera de su país.

Después de todo lo que había vivido, lidiar con dos niños que entraban a la adolescencia debería ser sencillo, pero no lo era. Cada vez que las miradas de esos pequeños se posaban sobre él se sentía culpable, aunque no supiera exactamente de qué y es que ninguno de ellos había dejado de verlo desde el momento en que Hermione lo había presentado como su novio.

—¿Cómo va todo en Hogwarts?

—Bien —respondieron ambos hermanos al unísono. El tono de voz que usaron fue cortante y distante.

—Es bueno escuchar eso —respondió Viktor incapaz de decir algo más.

—¿Sabían que Viktor era un famoso jugador de quidditch? —comentó Hermione tratando de parecer casual.

Por unos instantes los hijos de Hermione abandonaron sus expresiones de enojo y las reemplazaron por una de sorpresa. Viktor agradeció por la intervención de su novia y es que esa había sido la primera vez en mucho tiempo que le profesaban algo que no fuera una expresión negativa.

—Si quieren puedo enseñarles algunos movimientos —continuó hablando Viktor —, si bien hace años que dejé de ser jugador profesional no me he retirado del todo y sigo siendo entrenador.

En esa ocasión notó como Rose y Hugo parecían tener sus dudas. Hermione le había contado que ambos, en especial Hugo, disfrutaban de ese deporte al igual que todos los integrantes de su familia por lo que esperaba que este les sirviera para poder acercarse a ellos y crear lazos.

—Falta poco para los exámenes —comentó Rose.

—Tengo mucha tarea atrasada —en esa ocasión fue Hugo quien habló.

Viktor pudo notar que ambos mentían. Pese a que tenía poco tiempo conociéndolos podía notar lo mucho que les dolía rechazar su propuesta, pero lo entendía. Para Rose y para Hugo él solo era un extraño que había destruido su familia y que quería robarle a su madre. De él dependía demostrarles que no planeaba tomar el papel de su padre y que el que las cosas no hubieran funcionado entre Ron y Hermione no quería decir que su familia estuviera destruída.

El resto de la cena no transcurrió de mejor manera. Rose y Hugo mantuvieron su actitud distante y únicamente respondían con monosílabos a todos los intentos de Hermione y de Viktor por integrarlos a la conversación. En cuanto terminaron de comer fueron los primeros en marcharse y Viktor consideró que él debería hacer lo mismo.

—Lamento que las cosas no funcionaran —comentó Hermione, lucía un tanto decaída.

—Creo que me odian un poco menos —agregó en un intento por hacer la situación menos tensa.

La mirada que Hermione le indicó parecía indicar que no le creía. Él tampoco creía en sus palabras, pero no había perdido la esperanza de ganarse el cariño de los hijos de Hermione y ciertamente no le molestaba tener que esperar todo el tiempo que fuera necesario para que ellos estuvieran listos.


End file.
